Question: Find the solutions to $z^3 = -8.$  Enter the solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: From the equation $z^3 = -8,$ $z^3 + 8 = 0.$   We see that $z = -2$ is one solution, so we can take out a factor of $z + 2 = 0,$ which gives us
\[(z + 2)(z^2 - 2z + 4) = 0.\]By the quadratic formula, the roots of $z^2 - 2z + 4 = 0$ are
\[z = \frac{2 \pm \sqrt{2^2 - 4 \cdot 4}}{2} = \frac{2 \pm 2i \sqrt{3}}{2} = 1 \pm i \sqrt{3}.\]Thus, the solutions are $\boxed{-2, 1 + i \sqrt{3}, 1 - i \sqrt{3}}.$